Word processing (language)
:See Word processing for studies of the computer application In linguistics and the study of language processing in the brain word processing refers to the processing of the phonetic unit. See also *Lexical access *Lexical decision *Word meaning *Word recognition References *Adams, M. J., & Henry, M. K. (1997). Myths and realities about words and literacy: School Psychology Review Vol 26(3) 1997, 425-436. *Ahmed, M. (1998). Computer-facilitated therapy: Reality-based dialogue with people with schizophrenia: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 28(4) Win 1998, 397-403. *Ahmed, M., & Boisvert, C. M. (2006). Using computers as visual aids to enhance communication in therapy: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 22(5) Sep 2006, 847-855. *Arnoldussen, A. L. (2007). Neural systems involved in reading:fMRI studies of orthography, phonology and semantics. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Baker, C. I., Liu, J., Wald, L. L., Kwong, K. K., Benner, T., & Kanwisher, N. (2007). Visual word processing and experiential origins of functional selectivity in human extrastriate cortex: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(21) May 2007, 9087-9092. *Binder, K. S., & Morris, R. K. (1995). Eye movements and lexical ambiguity resolution: Effects of prior encounter and discourse topic: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 21(5) Sep 1995, 1186-1196. *Boehm, S. G., Sommer, W., & Lueschow, A. (2005). Correlates of implicit memory for words and faces in event-related brain potentials: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 55(1) Jan 2005, 95-112. *Boullier, D. (2006). Affordances and ascendancies in human computer help systems. Towards an anthropology of appropriation: Intellectica Vol 44(2) 2006, 17-44. *Braeutigam, S., Bailey, A. J., & Swithenby, S. J. (2001). Phase-locked gamma band responses to semantic violation stimuli: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 10(3) Jan 2001, 365-377. *Brysbaert, M., & Nazir, T. (2005). Visual constraints in written word recognition: Evidence from the optimal viewing-position effect: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 28(3) Aug 2005, 216-228. *Cato, M. A., Crosson, B., Gokcay, D., Soltysik, D., Wierenga, C., Gopinath, K., et al. (2004). Processing Words with Emotional Connotation: An fMRI Study of Time Course and Laterality in Rostral Frontal and Retrosplenial Cortices: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 16(2) Mar 2004, 167-177. *Chen, C., Xue, G., Dong, Q., Jin, Z., Li, T., Xue, F., et al. (2007). Sex determines the neurofunctional predictors of visual word learning: Neuropsychologia Vol 45(4) 2007, 741-747. *Collay, S., Fayol, M., & Bonin, P. (2004). Consistency Effect in Written Word Processing: A Serial Recall Paradigm Approach. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Connor, M. J. (1991). Written language difficulty and access to electronic aids: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 7(2) Jul 1991, 93-99. *Cordes, R. E. (1993). The relationship between post-task and continuous-vicarious ratings of difficulty: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 5(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 115-127. *Dahl, M. (2001). Asymmetries in the processing of emotionally valenced words: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 42(2) Apr 2001, 97-104. *de Almeida, R. G. (2004). The effect of context on the processing of type-shifting verbs: Brain and Language Vol 90(1-3) Jul-Sep 2004, 249-261. *De Houwer, J. (1998). The semantic Simon effect: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 51A(3) Aug 1998, 683-688. *Drake, R. M. (2006). Neural mechanisms of selective attention: fMRI studies of the Stroop task. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dufour, S., Peereman, R., Pallier, C., & Radeau, M. (2002). VoCoLex: A lexical database on phonological similarity between French words: L'annee Psychologique Vol 102(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 725-746. *Dunn, M. A., & Bates, J. C. (2005). Developmental Change in Neutral Processing of Words by Children with Autism: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 35(3) Jun 2005, 361-376. *Ellis, A. W. (2004). Length, formats, neighbours, hemispheres, and the processing of words presented laterally or at fixation: Brain and Language Vol 88(3) Mar 2004, 355-366. *Eveleth, D. M. (1997). Cognitive characteristics of expertise and task performance: Test of a process model. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Federmeier, K. D., Mai, H., & Kutas, M. (2005). Both sides get the point: Hemispheric sensitivities to sentential constraint: Memory & Cognition Vol 33(5) Jul 2005, 871-886. *Feinberg, T. E. (1991). Modern Decision Makers: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (5), May, 1991. *Fischler, I. (1998). Attention and language. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Fiset, D., Arguin, M., & McCabe, E. (2006). The breakdown of parallel letter processing in letter-by-letter dyslexia: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 23(2) Mar 2006, 240-260. *Ghyselinck, M., Lewis, M. B., & Brysbaert, M. (2004). Age of acquisition and the cumulative-frequency hypothesis: A review of the literature and a new multi-task investigation: Acta Psychologica Vol 115(1) Jan 2004, 43-67. *Giesbrecht, B., Camblin, C. C., & Swaab, T. Y. (2004). Separable Effects of Semantic Priming and Imageability on Word Processing in Human Cortex: Cerebral Cortex Vol 14(5) May 2004, 521-529. *Gough, P. M., Nobre, A. C., & Devlin, J. T. (2005). Dissociating Linguistic Processes in the Left Inferior Frontal Cortex with Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(35) Aug 2005, 8010-8016. *Gumnior, H., Bolte, J., & Zwitserlood, P. (2006). A chatterbox is a box: Morphology in German word production: Language and Cognitive Processes Vol 21(7-8) Nov-Dec 2006, 920-944. *Habuchi, Y. (2003). Word Processing in Cross-Language Translation Between Japanese and English by Advanced Second-Language Learners: A Test of the Revised Hierarchical Model: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 51(1) Mar 2003, 65-75. *Halsband, U., Krause, B. J., Sipila, H., Teras, M., & Laihinen, A. (2002). PET studies on the memory processing of word pairs in bilingual Finnish-English subjects: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 132(1) Apr 2002, 47-57. *Hanley, J. R., Kay, J., & Edwards, M. (2002). Imageability effects, phonological errors, and the relationship between auditory repetition and picture naming: Implications for models of auditory repetition: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 19(3) May 2002, 193-206. *Heinrich, A. (2006). Investigating the influence of babble on short-term memory performance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hoeks, J. C. J., Stowe, L. A., & Doedens, G. (2004). Seeing words in context: The interaction of lexical and sentence level information during reading: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 19(1) Mar 2004, 59-73. *Hohle, B., van de Vijver, R., & Weissenborn, J. (2006). Word processing at 19 months and its relation to language performance at 30 months: A retrospective analysis of data from German learning children: Advances in Speech Language Pathology Vol 8(4) Dec 2006, 356-363. *Holcomb, P. J., Reder, L., Misra, M., & Grainger, J. (2005). The effects of prime visibility on ERP measures of masked priming: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 24(1) Jun 2005, 155-172. *Huang, X., Robertson, S., Cercone, N., & An, A. (2000). Probability-based Chinese text processing and retrieval: Computational Intelligence Vol 16(4) Nov 2000, 552-569. *Hunt, N., Hughes, J., & Rowe, G. (2002). Formative Automated Computer Testing (FACT): British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 33(5) Nov 2002, 525-535. *Jackson, S. R. L. (2008). A study of dysfunctional word use at the secondary level of education: Its prevalence and current practices for instructional interventions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Janse, E. (2004). Word perception in fast speech: Artificially time-compressed vs. naturally produced fast speech: Speech Communication Vol 42(2) Feb 2004, 155-173. *Janse, E. (2006). Lexical competition effects in aphasia: Deactivation of lexical candidates in spoken word processing: Brain and Language Vol 97(1) Apr 2006, 1-11. *Jerger, J., Martin, J., & McColl, R. (2004). Interaural Cross Correlation of Event-Related Potentials and Diffusion Tensor Imaging in the Evaluation of Auditory Processing Disorder: A Case Study: Journal of the American Academy of Audiology Vol 15(1) Jan 2004, 79-87. *Juhasz, B. J., & Rayner, K. (2006). The role of age of acquisition and word frequency in reading: Evidence from eye fixation durations: Visual Cognition Vol 13(7-8) May 2006, 846-863. *Kittell, D. D. (2008). Sleuthing: Using the key-word clues strategy to identify arithmetical operations when solving mathematical word problems. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kronbichler, M., Bergmann, J., Hutzler, F., Staffen, W., Mair, A., Ladurner, G., et al. (2007). Taxi vs. Taksi: On orthographic word recognition in the left ventral occipitotemporal cortex: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 19(10) Oct 2007, 1584-1594. *Laine, M., Rinne, J. O., Hiltunen, J., Kaasinen, V., & Sipila, H. (2002). Different brain activation patterns during production of animals versus artefacts: A PET activation study on category-specific processing: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 13(1) Feb 2002, 95-99. *Liandi, W., & Xiaodong, L. (2005). The Preference Effect in the Short-term Priming of Chinese Words: Psychological Science (China) Vol 28(3) May 2005, 594-597. *Luce, P. A., & Large, N. R. (2001). Phonotactics, density, and entropy in spoken word recognition: Language and Cognitive Processes Vol 16(5-6) Oct 2001, 565-581. *Malinow, A. J. (2005). Teaching proportion word problems using a Multiple Linked-Representational software design. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McCrory, E. J., Mechelli, A., Frith, U., & Price, C. J. (2005). More than words: A common neural basis for reading and naming deficits in developmental dyslexia? : Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 128(2) Feb 2005, 261-267. *Meschyan, G., & Hernandez, A. (2002). Is native-language decoding skill related to second-language learning? : Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 94(1) Mar 2002, 14-22. *Muscalu, L. (2008). The role of phonological activation in bilinguals' orthographic realization of words. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nakamura, M., & Miyamoto, E. T. (2006). Crossed dependencies and plausibility factors in the interpretation of double-gap relative clauses in Japanese: Cognitive Studies Vol 13(3) Sep 2006, 369-391. *Nikolova, R., & Jarema, G. (2004). The role of morphological structure in the processing of aspectual verb forms in a Bulgarian-speaking aphasic patient: Journal of Neurolinguistics Vol 17(5) Sep 2004, 349-369. *O'Toole, E. (2007). The impact of attachment activation on memory in women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pena, E., Iglesias, A., & Lidz, C. S. (2001). Reducing test bias through dynamic assessment of children's word learning ability: American Journal of Speech-Language Pathology Vol 10(2) May 2001, 138-154. *Pickering, M. J., McElree, B., & Traxler, M. J. (2005). The difficulty of coercion: A response to de Almeida: Brain and Language Vol 93(1) Apr 2005, 1-9. *Pulvermuller, F. (2002). The neuroscience of language: On brain circuits of words and serial order. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. International. *Rott, S. (2007). The effect of frequency of input-enhancements on word learning and text comprehension: Language Learning Vol 57(2) Jun 2007, 165-199. *Russeler, J., Probst, S., Johannes, S., & Munte, T. F. (2003). Recognition Memory for High- and Low-Frequency Words in Adult Normal and Dyslexic Readers: An Event-Related Brain Potential Study: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 25(6) Sep 2003, 815-829. *Schirmer, A., Tang, S.-L., Penney, T. B., Gunter, T. C., & Chen, H.-C. (2005). Brain Responses to Segmentally and Tonally Induced Semantic Violations in Cantonese: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 17(1) Jan 2005, 1-12. *Schwartz, M. F., & Hodgson, C. (2002). A new multiword naming deficit: Evidence and interpretation: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 19(3) May 2002, 263-288. *Sellen, A. J., Kurtenbach, G. P., & Buxton, W. A. (1992). The prevention of mode errors through sensory feedback: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 7(2) 1992, 141-164. *Service, E., Helenius, P., & Salmelin, R. (2003). Comparing normal and impaired reading using magnetoencephalography. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Shenfield, T. (2005). Early word learning in single-word and sentential contexts. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Simon, G., Bernard, C., Largy, P., Lalonde, R., & Rebai, M. (2004). Chronometry of visual word recognition during passive and lexical decision tasks: An ERP investigation: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(11) Nov 2004, 1401-1432. *Spironelli, C., Penolazzi, B., & Angrilli, A. (2008). Dysfunctional hemispheric asymmetry of theta and beta EEG activity during linguistic tasks in developmental dyslexia: Biological Psychology Vol 77(2) Feb 2008, 123-131. *Stine-Morrow, E. A. L., Gagne, D. D., Morrow, D. G., & DeWall, B. H. (2004). Age differences in rereading: Memory & Cognition Vol 32(5) Jul 2004, 696-710. *Sullivan, L. (2005). The effect of attachment style, gender, and word connotation on the tendency to self-report stalking behavior in an undergraduate population. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tanji, K., Suzuki, K., Okuda, J., Shimizu, H., Seki, H., Kimura, I., et al. (2003). Formant interaction as a cue to vowel perception: A case report: Neurocase Vol 9(4) Aug 2003, 350-355. *Tenjovic, L., & Lalovic, D. (2005). The Effects of Articulatory Suppression on Word Recognition in Serbian: Journal of Psycholinguistic Research Vol 34(6) Nov 2005, 541-553. *Tsang, Y.-K., & Chen, H.-C. (2005). Comprehension and production of English versus Cantonese words in Hong Kong undergraduates: What do they say about language choice in education? : Journal of Psychology in Chinese Societies Vol 6(2) 2005, 215-228. *Van Petten, C., & Kutas, M. (1991). Electrophysiological evidence for the flexibility of lexical processing. Oxford, England: North-Holland. *Vitali, P., Abutalebi, J., Tettamanti, M., Rowe, J., Scifo, P., Fazio, F., et al. (2005). Generating animal and tool names: An fMRI study of effective connectivity: Brain and Language Vol 93(1) Apr 2005, 32-45. *Walter, N., Beauregardl, M., & Joanette, Y. (2003). Phonological and semantic single word processing: A divided visual field Study: Revue de Neuropsychologie Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 323-345. *Wehner, D. T., Ahlfors, S. P., & Mody, M. (2007). The influence of sematic processing on phonological decisions in children and adults: A magnetoencephalography (MEG) study: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 50(3) Jun 2007, 716-731. *Wild, M., & Braid, P. (1996). Children's talk in cooperative groups: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 12(4) Dec 1996, 216-231. *Williams, J. K. (1999). Task-sensitive interactive effects of letter staggering and word length on lexical processing. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wlotko, E. W., & Federmeier, K. D. (2007). Finding the right word: Hemispheric asymmetries in the use of sentence context information: Neuropsychologia Vol 45(13) 2007, 3001-3014. *Wuhr, P. (2007). A stroop effect for spatial orientation: Journal of General Psychology Vol 134(3) Jul 2007, 285-294. *Wurm, L. H. (1997). Auditory processing of prefixed English words. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wurm, L. H. (2000). Auditory processing of polymorphemic pseudowords: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 42(2) Feb 2000, 255-271. *Zhang, M., & Zhang, Y. (2007). Semantic processing is affected in inhibition of return: Evidence from an event-related potentials study: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 18(3) Feb 2007, 267-271. *Zheng, Y., Tang, X., & Tay, D. B. H. (2001). Decode to channel binary block codes based on neural networks and genetic algorithm: Applied Artificial Intelligence Vol 15(2) Feb 2001, 141-159. *Zhou, Z., Chen, Y., Cui, Y., & Chen, H.-c. (2000). The effects of anaphors on the accessibility of antecedents in Chinese: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 32(2) 2000, 198-203.